


Wander through this wonderland

by deepandlovelydark



Category: Fallout: New Vegas, Il buono il brutto il cattivo | The Good The Bad and The Ugly (1966)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction, Snippets, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepandlovelydark/pseuds/deepandlovelydark
Summary: Brahmin herder, hustler, criminal, former girl, Tuco Ramirez has been everywhere from the wilds of the Divide to the fanciest casinos on the Strip.Occasionally he's even sober enough to jot down what happened.
Kudos: 2





	Wander through this wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [odd diversity of misery and joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544732) by [sictransitgloriamundi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sictransitgloriamundi/pseuds/sictransitgloriamundi). 



> With much love to sictransitgloriamundi whose fault it is I started playing New Vegas at all. Playing with Sergio Leone's cowboys in Fallout is too fun an idea not to steal.

"Nobody is allowed to be a hero if they shot my dog, I don't care what went down in New Vegas," Sunny says, tossing back cheap warm beer like it was a shot.

He doesn't know why he's here listening to this, doesn't know what keeps drawing him back to Goodsprings when there's a perfectly satisfactory Strip waiting for him. Not even the sex, since Trudy has her adequately covered in that department and he has more than enough options back home. Even accounting for the "takes brahmin extracts to grow a mustache" deal, barely a blip on the radar of a city where psycho gets sold on street corners.

Not that it gets sold here, just a quiet corner with enough water where they think turnips are pretty neat.

"She could get you another one. I could. There's so many in Freeside...hell, any breed you like, name it."

She's doing that too-proud-to-beg-but-pouting-is-okay thing and it's hitting his heart like Tahoe ice, freezing and melting at once. Still being trusted, like when he was she and they snuggled in the old gas station to giggle about the future.

Which hadn't gone right and was never going to, because her place is here and his isn't and that cuts a lot deeper than not being able to get an NCR mutual filing tax stamp.

"If she sends a dog, any dog, I will barbecue it and let Old Pete take it home for lunch."

"Mmm. There's probably a market for a roadside rotisserie, now the roads are cleared up."

She slaps him across the back, almost the old way, and he reciprocates. A splinter of shattered sarsaparilla bottle wedges itself in his thigh, just as a reminder that nothing's safe even here. "But you can bring one along next time, if you like. Find a bitch, I'll name her after you."

He never does mean to come back to this ridiculous sideshow; but the doctors haven't invented a cure yet for addictions like this.


End file.
